1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to information processing apparatuses, information providing methods, and information providing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a typical digital signage panel for providing display information such as an advertisement, etc., to a plurality of users, at various locations such as outdoors, at the storefront, in a public space, and in public transportation, etc., by using a display device such as a projector and a display, etc.
Furthermore, there is known an evacuation guidance system, which deduces the direction in which the disaster is expanding and the evacuation route, based on output from a disaster-prevention reception panel and a person position detector. The disaster-prevention reception panel is for recognizing the type and location of the disaster that has occurred. The person position detector is for detecting a position of a plurality of persons. The evacuation guidance system displays a guidance route on a display device based on the deduced information.